The present invention is in the field of pneumatic tires, and more specifically relates to pneumatic tires having a supporting device for bearing the load when the tire is deflated.
Upon partial or complete deflation of a pneumatic tire, the interior surface of the tire may come into contact with the wheel, greatly impeding control of the attached vehicle, and generating considerable heat that may degrade the structure of the tire. One approach to this problem has been to provide an annular insert. This annular insert, or support ring, may be a solid ring that supports the load of the wheel assembly upon deflation of the tire. However, this insert may also chafe the interior surface of the tire upon deflation, or even upon normal operation of the tire. Therefore, it has been proposed to lubricate the outer surface of the annular insert or the inner surface of the tire. However, this presents various difficulties. Liquid or solid lubricant loose in the interior of a tire may contaminate the bead area of the tire, leading to relative movement of the tire with respect to the rim. Liquid lubricant may also make balancing the tire more challenging. Therefore, there is a need for a tire and wheel assembly with an annular insert with a more readily manageable lubricant system.
The present invention is a pneumatic tire and wheel system comprising a wheel including a rim; mechanically secured to which is an annular insert and a pneumatic tire including an interior space; and a lubricant release system for release of lubricant into the interior space of the tire. The lubricant release system comprises: a sensor for sensing tire conditions; a transmitter for sending a first signal to; a computer for assessing the signal and sending a second signal to; an actuator mechanically secured to the wheel. The actuator includes: a receiver for receiving the signal; a reservoir for containing lubricant; an expulsion mechanism for expelling lubricant; and a power source for powering the expulsion mechanism.